Yondara : A tale of Fantasy
by Tajira
Summary: My book is called Yondara, its about dragons,knights,elves and who knows what more.
1. Shalanora Eldanos

**Yondara **_A tale of fantasy_

**Prologue:**

Our story begins in the amazing world called Yondara.

Its a world between the earthlayers and a world no normal human has ever seen, untill they were spotted by a shapeshifter, also called a Druid.

Her name was Noriko, a proud Dark Elf Druid.

Her entire race was killed, only a few survived, including her.

She was the princess of the Dark elves, her race destroyed by the one she hated most: the Light elves.

You see, when Dark elves are crossed with a Light elf, there will be a Half elf born...

The Half elf will choose their path and then live that style.

The Dark,Light and Half elves used to live in harmony.

Until the king Luthorian betrayed the Dark elves and killed almost everyone of them.

Noriko knew to escape and thats where our story now begins..

Let me take you into the life of this Dark elf that has made a lot happening in Yondara..

**Chapter 1:**

Noriko walked next to Kura, a Light elf, actually, the princess of the Light elves.

She was Noriko's sister.

Well, half sister.. they shared the same father , the one Noriko wanted to kill.

Noriko shaked her tiger head.

She was transformed into a black tiger with red stripes all over her body, to keep herself hidden from the one she hated most, Luthorian.

Noriko walked next to Kura as she made way through the palace.

"Say Norii, what do you think of this schedule?" Kura looked down at the tiger.

Noriko ate the schedule, which pleased Kura hugely.

Kura laughed and then hugged her.

"Im so glad youre with me, Norii! It would be sooo boring if you werent here!"

Noriko just nodded with her tiger head and walked through the door.

She layed down in her basket, specially made for her while looking around the room..

This used to be her room.. once.

Kura layed down on her own bed and fell asleep pretty quickly.

Noriko left the building through the window and fled into the forest.

Arrived at the forest she changed into her real form..

The complete opposite of Kura.

Kura had whiteblonde hair, she had pure black hair.

She had a huge scar over her right eye and always had cat ears and a cat tail.

Her clothes were mostly leather, her claws her weapon.

She saw a portal from the earth.

She blinked, that was weird, nobody visited from earth for a while now..

She saw a few people coming out.. A half elf , 2 light elves and a dwarf.

Noriko raised her eyebrow and checked their auras.. shocked at the results.

Back on earth ,Noriko and Kura were best friends.. but these people.. were 3 friends of her.. and her boyfriend...

She looked at the half elf and recognized him.

They soon saw her and started talking to her.

"Do you know where we are?" the half elf asked her.

"You are in Yondara.. I assume you are from Earth?" Noriko asked them.

The four looked at her with confused faces.

"We are Iris,Joram,Tony and Tim." The girl light elf said.

Noriko nodded at them.

"My name is Noriko, dont worry, I am also from earth."

She couldnt tell them she knew them, not now she was so far for her plan.

Her plan to destroy the king and make pacts with the elves to live in harmony again.

"You cannot have your earth names." Noriko looked at them.

She pointed at the dwarf.

"Your name shall be Sato."

Then pointed at the girl light elf.

"Your name will be Usari."

Then Noriko pointed at the male light elf.

"And you shall be known as Shader."

And as final she pointed with her red/black claws at the half elf.

"And your name shall be Cadren."

The four looked surprised at her, knowing their names.

"You cannot trust anyone, you hear me? And NOBODY can know im a dark elf."

Noriko looked viciously at them with her red cat eyes.

Cadren looked for a while in those eyes, thought he could place them.

Noriko changed into a Light elf ,a technique she learned herself in case of need.

"What are you? " the dwarf asked her.

"I am a druid, a shapeshifter. Now follow me."

She lead them to and old house where nobody lived in except a small goblin.

The goblin opened and smiled.

"Come on in Noriko."

Noriko nodded and led them in.

"Markani, is it allright for them to stay here until I go on my journey? "Noriko asked.

The little goblin nodded.

"Ofcourse! Now you head back to the castle, its turning light!"

Noriko nodded and took off.

The little goblin showed them their ways to make themselves at home.

The days soon passed as Noriko spended her time at the castle.. wondering how they were doing.

Suddenly a page entered the room.

"Princess! A fire in the town! Close to us! You must leave at once!" the man ran away after the message, warning other people from the town to leave the buildings at once.

Kura and Noriko (who was still as a tiger) ran towards the building in flames, seeing the four humans from earth and the goblin looking at the house.

Noriko grabbed the warlock who looked with a guilty face while Shader looked interested at the fire.

"What did you do?" she hissed between her teeth.

The warlock turned pale and muttered the sentence..

"I accidently.. putted it on fire.. I-i .. didnt mean to do it! It was an accident!" he said.

Noriko sighed deeply.

"Do not toy with your forces when you do not know them yet."she said angry.

She got back, thanked the goblin and they took off as soon as they could.

In the woods the dwarf, Sato, asked Noriko where they were heading to.

"Kartnarah. Its a small village but we need to get ourselves prepared for our long journey." she answered shortly while transforming into her real form.

Soon they met up with loads of unknown creatures on their path.

Sato got a bit nervous and stayed close to Noriko.

"What .. are they?" the elf Usari asked.

"Most of them are elves or goblins, but I also spotted a few centaurs and hippogryphs."

Soon they arrived at the village, and Noriko walked into a shop.

"Noriko! Long time no see my darling!"

A huge goblin turned up to her and hugged her.

"Hello Alanah, Long time no see indeed." Noriko smiled.

The four looked stunned seeing the beauty in that smile..

Kura laughed as she hugged the goblin.

The goblin gave a close look on them.

"You need clothes,eh? I can arrange some. Dont worry darlings! Alanah will take care of it!" she said while measuring them.

She grabbed a matching outfit for Noriko, dark leather which looked intimidating.

For Kura, a white robe and simple shoes fitting her outfit with cloak.

The warlock,Cadren got equipped with a robe with spiderweb patterns on it, shoulderpads and a cloak with flames on it.

For Usari, the light elf, a beige top with beige pants and a dark brown cloak.

Shader got the same outfit as Usari but with shoulderpads with it.

And for Sato, a strong plate armor with dwarvisch jewels and materials in it.

Proudly they looked at themselves.

"Noriko, where is your cloak?" Cadren asked her.

Noriko just shrugged.

"Cloaks get in my way, why bother wearing one? " she said.

After loads of hugging from the goblin they went to another shop where they got an axe,3 bows for the elves and a staff for Cadren with a dark jewel in it.

Noriko picked out a short dagger and a sharpening stone for her claws.

They visited an inn and got some rest for the next day.

Noriko woke up, smelling the fresh air and stood outside waiting for the rest to awaken.

The ate their breakfast in silence and then took off into the forest again.

On their way a young succubus accompanies the warlock, which annoyed Noriko for ruining her plan so far.

They soon got to a clearing in the forest, where there wasn´t a soul to find.

"What the hell are we doing here?" Shader asked annoyed.

"Visiting one of my old friends." Noriko grinned as she heard enormous footsteps.

Soon a dragon appeared out of nowhere.

The four looked up, ready to run but the old dragon smiled.

"Hello Noriko, where have you been?" she asked.

"Sairani, pleasure seeing you. I need equipment, the plan is complete." Noriko said.

The dragon looked at them all, one by one.

"Hm.. not a very strong group you have, but I will give you what you need."

She gave Cadren a necklace with a dark jewel in it.

"You can fuse this into that staff of yours, and make it more powerfull than ever."

Then she gave Noriko a Dark Pact Bracelet.

Noriko put it on and nodded at the dragon.

"I knew I could count on you Sairani, Thank you." Noriko bowed to the large dragon.

The dwarf looked up curious, wanting to ask something.

"Yes, What is the answer you seek?" Sairani asked him.

"Well.. how old are you? Like 10.000 years?" Sato asked rudely.

The dragon twitched and then smacked him to the ground with her gigantic finger.

"You need to learn how to behave to an elder. And I am 5.025 years old." she grumpy took her way out as she muttered something about respect.

Noriko laughed evil while seeing the little dwarf getting up dazed.

On their way back Usari asked Noriko about the bracelet she got.

"Its a Dark Pact Bracelet, I use it to form pacts with other creatures to join me, so that they cannot refuse their help. They MUST obey to it." Noriko explained.

"How does it work? "Usari asked curious.

Noriko smiled mysteriously.

"You will find out soon enough." she answered.

Noriko soon started to walk up ahead to secure the area in front of them as Shader walked next to Kura.

"Kura, what happened to Noriko? She seems so.. .bittered about life.. why?" he asked her.

"Noriko's entire race got faded out..You know Luthorian? He is my father, but he is also her father. He killed her entire race, and her mother but he forgot to kill her, simply cause he thought he already killed her." Kura said to him.

Shader looked down and soon ran up to Noriko, hugging her.

"I promise everything will be allright with Luthorian." he said to her.

Noriko twitched her eye and then smacked him off her.

"Yes, everything will be allright soon enough but I dont need your pathetic powers." she said angry to him, walking way in front of him.

"Im sorry , but she is known as Shalanora Eldanos." kura said while helping Shader up.

"What does it mean?" Sato asked her.

Kura sighed while they all looked curious at her.

"Shalanora Eldanos means the black cat of mischief." she said.


	2. The Dark Pact Bracelet

**Chapter 2:**

Noriko walked away by hearing that name and went into the forest.

The rest made tents out of leaves and trees and made a campfire.

They all sat around it as Kura began to tell her story.

"Noriko has a reason to be like this.. her mother got killed by Luthorian who is her father, but also mine.

She was only six years old when her mother passed away, and her entire race.

Luthorian had cast a curse on her, thats why he thinks she is dead.

Anyways, she was found with her cat ears and tail, she was still devoloping as a druid.

The man who found her sold her as a cat slave.

Many people visited the man who had bought her and she was used several times.

Luckily I found her and I bought her back from them, using her as my pet so nobody would notice.

She told me years later who she really was... "

Kura gazed into the fire with an empty look.

"We spent so long without each other but.. she changed a lot these days.. its like I dont even know who she is anymore." Kura sighed deeply.

The four looked surprised at Kura while the succubus of the young warlock started to laugh.

"Thats just so pathetic! I knew that little cat person had something pathetic over her!" the succubus kept on laughing.

Suddenly Noriko jumped out of the bushes and kicked the succubus to the ground.

While she was laying down Noriko jumped on her and snarled.

"You should know you place before I kill you." Noriko hissed between her teeth.

Cadren ran up to them, smacked Noriko off the succubus and protected her.

"Hands off her Noriko." he said while looking angry at her.

Noriko growled and then walks off, hissing words between her teeth.

The succubus clinged onto the young warlock as they sat down again.

Soon they hear trees falling down with large sounds.

The four jumped up but Kura hushed them.

"Dont worry, Noriko is just letting her anger go."she said while smiling.

Soon Noriko arrived back at the camp, covered in sweat drops on her face and red head of exercise.

She sat down and ate some meat as she looked them in the eyes.

"Tomorrow we are going to visit my old friend, Tamao. Be nice to her." she said.

They all went into their tents after dinner and fell asleep soon..

The next day the four saw a delicious meal and fire ready , along with a smiling Kura and an emotionless Noriko.

While eating Noriko stayed quiet while Kura chatted with them.

After breakfast they broke their tents up and put the fire out.

Noriko went straight ahead on the road as they stopped at a big tree with a huge nest in it.

Noriko made a little bird sound and waited.

"Treat her nice.. or else." she hissed between her teeth.

An enormous green bird flew down and landed right in front of Noriko.

"Good morning, Tamao." Noriko smiled softly.

The bird nodded with her head as a greeting before speaking.

"What is it you seek here? " She asked.

"We need a ride, if that suits you." Noriko answered.

The big bird looked closely at them , and then nodded.

"Very well, since I trust you."

The bird made a long call through the forest and some hippogryphs flew towards them.

Noriko changed into a big black bird as Kura jumped on her back.

The others got on the backs of the hippogryphs.

Soon they flew up to the ancient city in the sky: Gakuen, which meant : Heaven.

While landing, Kura jumped off Noriko as Noriko flew away.

The others looked wondering at Kura but she just smiled.

"Just wait and pay attention. " She said.

A few minutes later Noriko came and landed, transforming back into a human.

Usani saw that Noriko had a chain cut into her arm, a fresh wound.

Suddenly a few dragons appeared, all having some sort of dark sign on their left shoulder.

They had with them, another dragon, without a mark.

Noriko talked to the dragon in their own language as the dragon seemed to agree with the words she spoke.

She layed her hand on the same spot as where the others had their sign.

"Requim Dark Mark." she spoke.

The Dark Pact Mark showed up on the left shoulder of the dragon as well.

The chain gained a little piece, pushing itself in Noriko's flesh.

Blood drips on the floor during the process while Noriko doesn't even twitch and thanks the dragon.

The dragons nod their heads and fly away.

"Noriko.. you're bleeding.. doesn't it hurt? " Usani asked.

"No it doesn't , blood needs to be spilled while forming a pact. Since I'm the one forming the pact, my blood needs to be spilled." Noriko answered.

Usani looked at Noriko with eyes filled with tears.

Noriko simply ignored it and kept on walking, annoyed by the succubus clinging to the young warlock.

"Haha Delusion stop it!" He laughed.

Delusion just kept on clinging on to him.

Noriko's eyes saddened as she looked at them, at HER boyfriend from the earthen World.

They decided to stay in Gakuen for a while, resting and supplying food for their journey.

Noriko stayed in a bad mood, Sato was grumpy about his height, Usani was talking to Shader and Delusion and Cadren were getting closer each time.

Kura laughed evil at them, they would be in for a big surprise soon.


End file.
